


hes cute

by y0urfr13ndlygallawhore



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey is an awesome Uncle, Season/Series 11, sort of canon compliant, uncle Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0urfr13ndlygallawhore/pseuds/y0urfr13ndlygallawhore
Summary: Ian watches Mickey play with Franny
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	hes cute

They had been going through a rough patch. There was too much miscommunication before the wedding considering that they rushed into it. Ian wouldn't change being married to Mickey for the whole world but they really should have figured some shit out before hand. For instance living situation.

They both knew that they wanted their own place eventually because they could only take so much being walked in on by unsuspecting family members. Surprisingly no one wanted to see Ian's dick up Mickey's ass so early in the morning. However Ian thought that they would start looking right away but Mickey seemed to enjoy the set up that they had in the Gallagher house. He supposed it was because with 5 of them splitting the bills it meant less money that he had to spend on rent and other things they needed (not that he really did anyways). It lead to the miscommunication about Mickey having a job which caused more than a few arguments which the others were really getting tired of. 

Their arguments were always the same. Mickey would come in and want something from Ian right before he was about to leave for work. Ian would say no, Mickey would tell him to skip so that Mickey didn't have to be alone all day waiting for Ian to get back. Then Ian would tell him to get a job so he had something to do other than pine for him all day. Mickey would say that he is enjoying his honeymoon period and would storm off to find himself some food then plop himself in front of the TV or go back to bed. That is how it went everyday to the point where others in the house had timers set so they knew to leave the house before the inevitable. 

Today had been the same only Mickey seemed to listen to (finally) and went to look for a job. It didn't go well... at all. Ian wasn't looking forward to find a grumpy Mickey at home bellyaching how he tried to get a job but the whole world was against him. Instead of focusing on that he went back to his everyday grind so that he could get back to their house to celebrate Franny's birthday. Although he wanted every single dollar coming into the house to be legal he was really hoping that Mickey would find some way to get Franny a present for tonight. Not that it would matter. In the short span of 6 months Mickey had become Franny's favorite uncle and no one could even begin to compete.

It was cute. They had their own special little bond complete with inside jokes which made everyone seriously consider getting one or both of them to the mental hospital immediately. With Mickey home and all the regulations that the schools were making to accommodate with Co-Vid they ended up spending a lot of time together and in that time they had become best friends. Still Ian wanted to make sure that Mickey got the young girl something she would like because he could already for see an unhappy five year old with the princess party that Debbie was throwing her. Mickey had already grumbled his two sense to Ian last night because Franny isn't one of those girly girls who wants a pony in the backyard. Ian is 100% sure that Mickey is the reason she detests the theme so much. 

It was about 30 minutes into the party and Mickey was no where to be seen. Ian was going to chew him out or kill him (he hasn't decided which) if Mickey didn't show up to this at all. He doesn't get to sit on his ass all day but when it comes to something he has to do he chickens out. He hears the door swing open and in walks Mickey with two guns, one in each hand and he swears he almost sees Debbie shit her pants right there. 

"Ho Ho Ho Franny look what I bought ya. These are from me okay? Only me. Your favorite Uncle" Mickey said flipping the bird directly at his exasperated husband."

"Yay guns!" Franny cheered throwing the little tiara off her head.

"Guns." Mickey exictedly yelled back handing one to Franny

"That is not a princess gift." Debbie retorted trying to regain control over the party so they could get back to their princess karaoke.

"Tough titties." Mickey said annoyed that she didn't know her daughter enough to throw her a party she would ACTUALLY enjoy. Mickey knew that he was giving her the thing she really wanted.

"Let's play." Franny said desperately trying to leave the party.

"You got it kid." Mickey pointed the way out so they could play in the yard which had much more space than the Gallagher kitchen and living room. As they are running they are already getting into the spirit as Franny points the gun at him and he says to her playfully, "Shoot me. Blow my brains out." 

They ran outside and immediately Franny was out of the big poofy ballgown to revel a white tank top and black leggings underneath. She ducked behind a chair and attempted to hide from Mickey so that she could sneak up on him. 

"You can't hide from me for long little red. I'm gonna find you." She looked over the chair to see him walking around the yard facing the opposite direction from where she was. She let out a little giggle thinking that it was so silly her uncle was so bad at this.

She jumped out from behind the chair and pointed her gun at Mickey. "Hahahah I got you now." She pulls the trigger and it lets out a little pop sounds and he falls to the floor. 

"You got me." He say lying on the floor making a big scene acting as if he had actually been shot by her little toy. She ran over to him. 

"Thank you for the guns Uncle Mickey." She says lying down on top of him to give him a little hug. He hugs her back.

"No problem little red. If your mom ever bombards you with this princess shit again you let me know and we will have a fun day with our guns." He looks at her and her eyes light up at the sound of that.

"YAY!!" She says.

They play for about 15 more minutes without realizing that Ian was standing there watching his husband and nieces rotate from being shot to being the shooter. He should be appalled with how much the both of them reveled in their guns Franny more so considering she was so young but with Mickey as an influence he really couldn't expect any different. Hey at least she was learning to protect herself from a young age.

Finally at one point Mickey told her that she should go back inside and pretend to like the party so that her mom doesn't throw a hissy fit. Franny pouts and reluctantly agrees, Mickey helps put on her princess gown then pushes her inside. He sees Ian standing there smiling and looks him in the eyes.

"My job interview didn't go so well today." Ian scoffs that's and understatement.

"That's fine you tried... I guess. At least you got Franny a present and to not be considered an accessory to your crime I am not going to ask how you got your money. Please get a real job so that we can get an actual house Mick. Maybe down the road we can even have our own little kiddos because that display was real cute Gallagher." He nudges Mickey.

"Yeah yeah I'll get a job eventually Milkovich and we are only having a kid if they turn out exactly like Franny I don't want them otherwise." Mickey says seriously.

"With you as a father there is no way they would be any different."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys so much for reading i hope you enjoyed this!!


End file.
